Taste
by DrKCooper
Summary: The fifth in the Senses series.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All recognizable_ Rizzoli & Isles _characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Janet Tamaro, TNT or Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _Author's Note: Without giving it away, I'd like to say that this won't be the end of the Senses series. A recap: 1) Scent, 2) Touch, 3) Sound, 4) Sight and now 5) Taste. I am indebted to you for keeping me going on this. It has been a great way to get back to writing (not just fanfic, of course). With the announcement that season 7 will be the end of_ _Rizzoli & Isles_ _, I feel a certain degree of sadness. While I had read fanfiction going back to the early days of_ _The X-Files_ _, it was this show that pushed me into writing_ _and_ _sharing stories. I'll never be the same. With this beautiful and flawed show have come all of you that have been so kind to me. I truly can't thank you all enough. xo -dkc_

 _ **Taste**_

The team had agreed a break from the case, the case that had not only torn them away from their lives for several days, but had put a halt to the progression of whatever had been happening between Jane and Maura that had included seeing one another naked, kissing and wandering hands.

A break would do them good, they had all agreed. Migrating to the Dirty Robber as the night wore on, Jane had texted Maura to join them. Frost, Korsak, both Rizzolis and the aforementioned medical examiner sat around a table attempting to decompress.

"When will Homeland be here?" the doctor asked.

Jane, who, like Frost, was only drinking coffee nodded to the beer-drinking Korsak for explanation.

He looked at his watch. "Nine hours."

"Jane and I are going back to the station to look over phone records one more time before they get here," Frost added.

Their usual waitress approached the table with a shot glass on a tray.

"This is from the gentleman in the corner," she gestured toward a smiling man. "For you, Dr. Isles."

Frankie, already a few beers in laughed out loud, seemingly privy to an inside joke of sorts.

"Why don't assholes like that get that it is rude to send a woman, a clearly not interested woman, a drink while she is surrounded by friends?" Jane barked.

"At the very least they could send a better drink," Maura said as she sniffed what appeared to be silver tequila. "I've never consumed a straight shot of tequila in my life."

Jane's head whipped around toward the woman.

"How is that possible?" she was actually shocked.

"Why this salt shaker?" Maura's question was met by amused smiles around the table.

Picking up the salt, Jane's eyes caught Maura's and the brash cop took that opportunity to offer the demonstration of licking her own hand between thumb and forefinger. Hazel eyes watched closely.

"You lick your hand like this," she showed the glistening spot on her hand before dumping salt there. "You put it in your mouth, throw back the shot and then bite down on the lime before the taste of the tequila can do its damage."

"Where do I put the lime?" the intrigued and somewhat flirtatious doctor asked. Jane answered by placing the lime between the tips of her finger and thumb.

"Give it a try."

While Jane's eyes were still on her own, Maura grasped the detective's wrist and surprised everyone including its owner by pulling the hand to her mouth, licking the salt off it, downing the burning liquid and then biting the lime held there near the salt.

Jane was floored. A mixture of surprise and arousal were written on her reddening face.

"Well..." she rasped. "That wasn't quite what I had in mind."

Grinning, Maura's eyes left Jane's to look to the corner where the dumbstruck man sat. She offered a slight wave of thanks and didn't wait to see if he picked his jaw up off the floor.

...

Detective Frost didn't offer to walk Jane back to the precinct knowing that his partner would rather take her time walking the doctor to her car. After the little show the two put on with the tequila, it was as evident now as it had ever been that something was happening between the two women.

"Goodnight, Dr. Isles," he smiled at her and began the walk toward BPD.

Frankie and Korsak were heading home for sleep. They had been awake the longest and it had been decided that they would take the next shift once their counterparts at Homeland were on scene. While it was fair, Jane was suddenly wishing she were going home. Correction: Going home with Maura.

"Will you be able to sleep soon?" Maura asked.

"Soon as they take the case," Jane took her friend's hand as they walked toward the Prius.

"You don't know that they will," Maura leaned into Jane and placed her other hand on the detective's forearm. It was as if they had behaved like this every day of their lives and nothing was out of the ordinary.

"This whole case leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"I'll be glad when it's over, however selfishly," Maura dimples were on display.

"Oh, yeah?" Jane smirked, her voice dropping in response to the subtlety.

They had reached the Prius and were leaning against the car, facing one another with their hands still linked.

"Jane..." Maura didn't know how to proceed. She knew how she wanted to, but there was far too much they hadn't talked about to know how to go forward.

"Tell me something, Dr. Isles," Jane drawled.

"Anything."

"Do your lips taste like tequila?" the question took Maura's breath.

The question didn't hang in the air for long. Shifting her weight to her toes, Maura pressed her lips to Jane's. It was a firm kiss, but didn't immediately progress. She was surprised when Jane seemed to lose patience and deepened the kiss. Tongues tangled and lips burned from the hard contact.

"You can breathe, Jane," Maura chuckled as their lips parted, though her own nerves made the laugh louder than she had intended.

"You make it very hard," the detective's voice was hoarse.

"I should let you get back to work."

Neither woman could tear their eyes away, never mind their bodies.

"Maur…" Jane looked down to their linked hands and the way they stood so closely.

The doctor leaned forward and pressed a gentle, understanding kiss to her friend's cheek. She spoke, her tone serious, though completely tender: "Call me when you're done? The time doesn't matter, just call."

The hours would tick by terribly slowly.

…

Maura received a text from Jane at around 7:30 the next morning telling her that Homeland Security had arrived and the investigation was officially no longer the being lead by the Boston Police Department. It was both a relief and a frustration.

An invitation to come over needn't be spoken; Jane was on her way.

The doctor was dressed and drinking coffee in the kitchen when the detective arrived.

"You look terrible," she said matter-of-factly by way of greeting.

"Gee, thanks. You really know how to make a girl feel good, Maur," her sarcasm was weighed down by exhaustion.

Maura went about getting Jane a cup of coffee, watching out the corner of the eye as her friend sat down at the island and rubbed her face.

"Here."

Taking the coffee, Jane offered Maura a smile. That was enough to cause butterflies in the doctor's stomach. The memory of the kiss the night before flooded had an immediate affect on Maura.

"Oh, God," Jane muttered. "This is perfect."

A raised eyebrow was the only response Maura gave, expertly interpreted by the woman sitting across the counter from her.

"I've had so much of that swill at the precinct, I nearly forgot how good real coffee could be."

Jane seemed to have lost herself in that single mug of coffee. She hadn't noticed the woman making her way around the island and was therefore surprised to feel fingers running through her messy hair. The raven waves were hard for even the patient Maura to get through.

"It tastes a bit nutty. Acidic, but less than the stuff I've been drinking. A touch of chocolate?" Jane's voice dipped as she leaned back into the standing woman. "Yes, chocolate. Smoothe. Are these the beans your mother brought you from that market in Kona?"

Maura was still separating strands of Jane's hair, but had moved to the sides so the seated detective could lean against her chest.

"Very good, Jane," she softened her voice. "You have an excellent palate."

Reaching up to take delicate hands, Jane brought the doctor's arms around her shoulders, holding firm to the place where forearms met.

"I'm sure there is a great comeback here—some clever innuendo—but, I'm too tired to get there," Jane sighed.

Maura tightened her arms, hugging Jane, before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I made the bed already. Feel free to mess it up after you shower. Get some sleep and text me after you wake up," it came out far more bossy than she had intended. "I mean, if you want."

At this Jane offered a wry laugh.

"Yes, Doctor."

Disappointingly, Maura let go of Jane and went in search of her keys and purse. She had her hand on the door and was turning to say goodbye when Jane caught her by complete surprise.

Knowing exactly how to be just as coy as her best friend, Jane spoke: "What do I get if I do as you instruct?"

"What do you want?" Maura said with the very innuendo that Jane hadn't been able to find.

"I..." Jane couldn't think of a single way to stall or deflect.

"Have a good day, Jane."

Maura left the house chuckling.

…

After a long, hot shower, Jane found herself standing at the foot of Maura's bed. Long gone were the days of Jane utilizing the guestroom. Looking back, she couldn't remember when that had changed. Maybe it had because when they were at her apartment they shared a bed anyway. She couldn't be sure. Why she was thinking about this now, she had no idea. She was too tired for history.

Crawling into the doctor's plush bed, she found herself nodding off almost immediately. She didn't fight it.

Woken by something she was dreaming, she looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was nearing lunchtime. She felt somewhat rested, though the thought of going back to sleep had crossed her mind briefly. Reaching for her phone, she tapped out a brief message to Maura.

 _4 hours sleep never felt so good._

She watched the screen of her phone until the three little dots signaling Maura typing stopped and a new message appeared.

 _4 more would be ideal. Maybe a long, hot tub? I'd suggest other ways to unwind, but I wouldn't want to make you blush. ;-)_

Jane blushed anyway. She didn't need Maura to paint her a picture. In fact, the image in her mind was at hand and certainly included her best friend. She struggled to come up with a response and her phone chimed before she could.

 _I'd be willing to help, it read._

Jane was now flushed. How did Maura have such power over her?

 _Don't test me_ , Jane's hands were shaking as she typed out the characters. _Where would this lead?_ she thought.

When there was no response, she couldn't help but think she'd gone too far. But hadn't it been Maura who had begun this particular line of thought? In the last few months much had changed between them and one of those things seemed to be that they were not talking as openly with one another as usual. Perhaps that was because when either of them had been at this stage with one of their many suitors, they'd had each other to talk to about it. How they talked to each other about their feelings for and in connection to one another, whether they be positive or the near negative juggernaut of fear, seemed to be an obstacle to be overcome.

The phone chimed and startled Jane out of her worry.

 _Getting through the rest of this day will be the test. :-)_

Jane could relax. She smiled and fell back into the bed. It wasn't long before she was no longer so lost in her mind that she could notice the hints of Maura's perfume engulfing her. The bed that had been the M.E.'s refuge was now a fascination of Jane's. Somehow her mind traveled to the thought of her friend in this bed doing very naughty things.

The thought of Maura with another was painful and distasteful. The thought of being in this bed with Maura, doing things that were explicitly not sleeping, came into her mind.

She wanted to taste her skin. She wanted to know if after a long day of work there would be a salty flavor at her pulse points. When she closed her eyes she could see the doctor's naked body in front of her. She was the most beautiful human being Jane had ever seen. The image retained of Maura in the nude was the greatest gift, a gift she could call forward at moments like this.

 _Fuck._

Jane knew her body and mind well enough to know where these thoughts would lead and she wasn't about to go down that road in Maura's bed.

 _Not without Maura._

She forced herself out of the bed that brought such glorious memories to her mind and went to the shower. This time a quite different temperature than the one she'd had that morning.

…

The last thing Maura expected when she arrived home from work was to find Jane in her kitchen cooking dinner. When she had left she hardly expected Jane to stay there despite being told like Frankie, Frost and Korsak to take the day off. Jane rarely took a day off when told to and even more rare was her doing so while Maura was working. Even with the mandatory day off, it was surprising that Jane had stayed at Maura's all day.

"You look rested," Maura said as she walked in and put down her purse. "And it smells divine in here."

Jane came around from the stove with a wooden spoon in hand, holding it out for the doctor.

"Taste."

The doctor did as she was told, her face lighting up.

"That is delicious!" she was truly surprised, not because Jane wasn't a great cook, but because she knew it wasn't Angela's marinara recipe.

"I didn't expect to find you here when I got home," Maura followed Jane toward the stove and cozied up behind her as she was stirring the sauce.

"How could I be anywhere else?" Jane nearly purred, her body reacting instantaneously to the doctor's body pressed up against her back.

"You look like you got some much needed sleep," Maura's arms wrapped around Jane's muscular abdomen. "I'm glad."

As Jane turned off the stove, her breath caught. Maura's hands were no longer still.

"This will be better warm, Miss Isles," Jane rasped.

"Cheeky."

And as quickly as the movement began, the woman released Jane and walked away. She busied herself with plates and wine, almost as if nothing had happened and as of they hadn't just alluded to having sex. Jane on the other hand was clearly rattled.

"Mmm..." Maura was now focused on the wine. "This red is delicious. Have you tried?"

When Jane came close, shaking her head, Maura held out her glass. Jane looked at the glass and then looked at red lips. There was no comparison. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Maura's, clearly surprising the M.E.

It was when Jane felt Maura's lips part that the kiss became foretelling. A curious and greedy tongue slipped past, lightly brushing the tongue within. It was teasing as much as anything. It was over before the recipient could really respond. She was left with eyes closed, lips still partially open and the acknowledgment of what had transpired beginning to color her cheeks.

"It tastes slightly acidic, yet rich and deep."

Eyes opened to reveal expanding pupils.

How would they ever get through dinner?

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This isn't the end of the road. I promise. I'm keeping this rated-T, though upping it was tempting and I think the story is right on the border. Beware for those of you who don't read M stories. I'm pushing the envelope with the rating. -dkc_

 **Taste – Part II**

Sitting at the dining table would usually have felt formal, but dinner that night felt nothing but casual. With Jane at the head of the table and Maura directly to her right, they were able to share their meal and one another without impediment.

"This truly is special," Maura was still in awe of the marinara even as she neared the end of her plate of pasta.

"If you tell Ma, I'll kill you," she joked.

As she finished her glass of wine, the detective offered to refill Maura's glass.

"I think I'll stop there," she shook her head.

Raising an eyebrow, Jane chose not to comment. On any other night she knew that they were both good for three drinks each. Tonight was not any other night, though. The fact that it wasn't going to be any other night had been evident the moment Maura had left for work that morning.

"Would you like dessert?" she asked.

"There's dessert, too?" the look on Maura's face was a cross between true wonder and coy flirtation.

The flirting had been especially heightened throughout dinner. Now was no different.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" a smirk broke her attempt at deadpan.

Jane playfully gave the doctor a gentle shove to her shoulder. She wasn't quick enough to pull off the move without consequence, however. Maura placed her hand over Jane's before she could get away. Her other hand reached for her friend's elbow and in doing so was able to reel Jane in.

"You think you're funny," the detective said, a smile on her face as much for what Maura said as what was inescapably coming.

"I am," Maura whispered, her face coming very close to Jane's as she spoke.

The slight hum from the detective vibrated against the doctor's lips as they came together.

Kissing each other was an experience both women relished. It was hard to believe that in less than a month they had gone from what was clearly a more-than-platonic kiss to the cheek to a surprising kiss on the lips to this. This was a league of its own; it was as flirtatious a kiss as any conversation they had ever had with their words or their eyes. Rich wine laced playful tongues. When the honey blonde's lip was teasingly tugged on, she needed to be closer. As she gracefully leaned in while scooting her chair with her foot, Jane took the opportunity to grasp the nape of Maura's neck.

It was proving impossible to get the right angle from their seats around the dining table. Glad to not be in a restricting pencil skirt, Maura parted her legs to avoid the table leg and chair and was now as close to being in Jane's lap without actually being, well, in Jane's lap. Their frustration with the arrangement was growing.

A soft moan from Jane's lips was swallowed at the back of Maura's throat. If that sensation were a constant, she would cease to remember to breathe.

It was when the pathologist tried once more to remove the space between them that their kiss was broken. Jane's elbow, still in Maura's grip, knocked over her almost empty wine glass causing quite a mess on the table. They didn't pull away so much as allow their eyes to gradually follow the sound.

"That's going to stain," the words from Jane's mouth grazed Maura's lips and were met by a shrug of her shoulders.

This made Jane chuckle. She reached for the glass, standing it up and using her napkin to dab up some of the liquid. An unfazed or attempt at being unfazed an Maura was an adorable Maura.

"Leave it," the doctor was ambivalent about a spill and this told Jane everything she needed to know about how much Maura wanted her in that moment. It was exhilarating to have this knowledge, if not a touch terrifying. It was beginning to feel like the time she had been on her cousin Marco's motorbike as a kid and the accelerator stuck—they were going full speed and the adrenaline was at an all-time high. They had breaks and yet despite the trace of fear, neither woman had any interest in slowing down.

"I'll clean this up," Jane smiled. "Why don't you go sit down and I'll get us dessert?"

For a moment their eyes held on, a shared look that was full of affection and desire. There wasn't the worry that Jane might run away now and there wasn't a single concern for this moment being their only chance at a higher level of intimacy. There were no doubts. This is where they were destined to go.

A hint of wine was still on Maura's now plump lips and shimmered as she gave Jane a genuinely happy grin.

"Be quick."

…

Maura had her back against the arm of the couch with one leg up, knee bent and pressed against the back cushion. Between her legs sat Jane, leaning both against the doctor's chest and leg, her other leg parallel to the doctor's, her foot next to Maura's on the floor. She held a single plate of cheesecake that they shared. She held the fork up for both her own and Maura's bites. Her eyes were drawn to each bite that graced her friend's lips. She knew the subtle swipe of a tongue across the bottom lip after each bite was for her benefit.

"It occurs to me that the last time we were on this couch you...got curious with your hands," Maura said as Jane was taking a bite.

Jane took the comment in stride, not mortified as she had once been about what had transpired the night on this couch when she could no longer help herself and slipped a hand beneath Maura's shirt.

"And then I ran out the door like I'd been scalded," she laughed.

"I'm glad we're able to laugh about it now."

Maura pressed a kiss against Jane's temple.

After offering Maura the final bite of dessert, the detective leaned forward to place the plate on the coffee table. When she returned to her spot, arms greedily wrapped around her.

"I wish I'd stayed."

It was unusual for Jane to voice regret. It was bittersweet. They were here now, but neither of them could prevent themselves from wondering what might have happened that night had she stayed.

"Oh, Jane," Maura's voice was calm and forgiving. "Look at me."

When Jane did as she was asked, there was a tear in the doctor's eye. She rolled her eyes as if she could make her emotional reaction disappear with the movement. There was nothing about this woman that didn't come honestly and with beauty.

The rolling of the eyes may have kept Maura from seeing it coming; the kiss was upon her swiftly. It came with purpose, attempting to wash away everything but the happiness both women felt in this moment and the love that had always existed between them in its various forms.

Where wine and cheesecake once resided now stood tinges of flavors unique to each of them. A touch of marinara, the lingering flavor of mint and something that couldn't quite be identified danced on taste buds.

Turning as best she could in the limited space, Jane found a position that allowed her to deepen the kiss. Her hands framed the doctor's face before tangling in tawny hair and clutching the back of her neck. With one leg under her and the other hanging off the couch, Jane took Maura's outside leg and lifted it over her own thigh so they could be as close as possible.

"God…" Maura's moaned when Jane's retracted her tongue and the need for air interfered with the kiss.

"Kissing you is amazing," Jane said each word between pecks. "Even better than I imagined it."

"Oh, really?" her smile revealed teeth that got in the way. "How did you imagine it?"

"I imagined you would be an incredible kisser. Your lips would be soft, perfectly moisturized, of course," Jane smirked. "There would be a subtle sweetness to that gloss or the lipstick you where on a night out. Past those lips would be the subtle flavor of coffee or wine. Something distinctly you."

Their foreheads had come together, Jane holding Maura's rapt attention. Hearing the words tumble from the woman's mouth was a thrill. Everyone wants to know that they've been thought of like this, she was no exception.

"What else did you imagine?" Maura spoke, her eyes opening.

"Maura..." Jane warned.

"I want to know," she assured both of their thrumming hearts that they could go where this was leading, that it was safe and meant to be.

"I imagined me finding the answer to whether or not you'd taste salty at your pulse points."

Despite asking to hear these things, the doctor couldn't resist grasping the back of Jane's neck and kissing her fiercely. The pressure coming through her hands pulled the woman forward and as Jane did so, her bent knee came in contact with the doctor's core. Maura hissed.

"Sorry...I—"

"Do not apologize for that," Maura's voice was thick with arousal, sultrier than Jane had ever heard. If Jane wasn't flushed before, she certainly was now at the implication. "To be honest, you wanting to know about my saltiness made me a bit sensitive and your knee, well, you know."

The detective was now staring into the very hazel eyes that had reflected friendship, comfort, strength and love over the years and was now seeing the wanton desire of a gorgeous woman.

"I want to know what your skin tastes like on my tongue," Jane's voice cracked from both her own arousal and the newness of the level of intimacy.

"Jane..." Maura moaned.

"Let me take you upstairs."

...

Jane and Maura faced each other in the darkness. Their breath came erratically, their hearts pounded in ears, chest and lower. Lost in each other's eyes, there was a conversation happening between them like a well-choreographed dance.

Tilting her head to the side with a daring smirk, Maura spoke: "You'll never know the answer to your question until you touch me...with your lips."

How Jane didn't fall to her knees was a mystery.

Never had a shirt been lifted over someone's head with such painstaking care. Each inch the material rose brought exposed skin to be admired, grazed and, yes, kissed.

Jane's mouth found tantalizing skin and she was unleashed. Starting with a particular spot on the collarbone, to the left of the pendant Maura wore around her neck, she kissed gently before swirling her tongue around the spot and then allowing them both the pleasure of soft suction.

"Oh..." came the doctor's whimper.

Simultaneously, she moved to remove Maura's pants, kissing along the tops of perfectly toned shoulders as her fingers toyed with the clasp and then the zipper.

It was obvious what this was doing to Maura, evident from the protrusion at the center of each cup of her bra. While neither woman was quick to rid her of the garment, the barrier that prevented the progression of a tender trail of kisses was frustrating Jane.

"Maur?" Jane's voice betrayed her need.

Smiling to acknowledge the plea, the doctor turned around, swept her hair aside and gestured to the center of her back slightly beneath her shoulder blades. Jane's fingers trembled as they slowly roamed across shoulders, down between the defined blades and to the very gatekeeper of what she knew were undeniably perfect breasts.

She easily released the hook and saw the two sides part. Her fingers dipped under the straps at the shoulders highest points and slid them down Maura's arms. She took a deep breath as the now topless woman turned around.

"God, wow," her voice had become gravel.

Maura didn't give Jane the chance to touch, with hands or otherwise, as she was dead set on removing Jane's shirt. She was far less delicate than Jane had been removing her blouse. She pulled the shirt over wavy, dark chaos and found herself staring at the shadows of dark pink that were peeking through the lace of the detective's bra.

The look they shared was one of pure hunger.

Long, insisting fingers reached out for the waist of Maura's pants. The lack of belt made the undoing of the garment easy—easy to unfasten, though far from easy on her hammering heart. It was when the zipper dipped into the honey blonde's most intimate area that Jane sucked in air, hard. Maura was without panties.

"You know how I feel about—"

"Panty lines," her sentence was finished by the owner of hands that were slowly dragging the pants over the curves of hips and down legs that made lesser beings beg for fulfillment.

"Yes, I know. I've never been on the receiving end of that particular gift before."

"It's a gift, is it?" Maura said to Jane in a self-satisfied tone, her entire front bare and her pants clinging to her shins and bunching on the floor.

Brown eyes couldn't stop themselves from looking lower. She was mesmerized by what had been revealed to her. What she couldn't see due to Maura standing with her legs together was especially enthralling. Her eyes then traveled up, returning to the breasts she had released just before unzipping Maura's pants.

"Do you know how many men have looked at my breasts? Too many for me to never have felt as admired and beautiful as I do right now."

When Jane's eyes met Maura's again, there was a shiny reflection in the hazel that supported the truth in what was said.

"I have looked at you this way since the moment I met you," she spoke.

Jane was quick to press a kiss to Maura's lips followed by her jaw and neck. Maura used her toes to slip her pants over her ankles and away from where they stood. Jane's scarred hands were tangled in blonde hair as she continued her path. She was about to appreciate an exposed collarbone when Maura pulled her by her belt buckle a bit closer and began to undo it. This development had her off balance. She grabbed hold of the shorter woman's shoulders and as she did so, their barely covered chests came into complete, exhilarating contact.

It was Maura's cry that spurred them both on. No time was spared in undressing Jane. Struggling briefly with the button, Maura's needy hands released the fastener and pushed the pants down long, thin legs.

With any other partner, Jane would have been uncomfortable covered in so little and at this point would have forced a little space between them or hurried under a blanket to make herself feel less exposed. But with Maura standing in front of her with slightly less covering her body, it was different. She didn't feel uncomfortable. She didn't feel awkward. She didn't feel exposed.

"Are you ready for your question to be answered once and for all, detective?" the words were voiced in a whisper.

Taking a deep breath, Jane leaned in and her mouth came into contact with that place beneath Maura's ear that had teased her and been the catalyst of many a fantasy.

She was ready.

 _-finis-_


End file.
